A New Start
by Horselvr101
Summary: Sam lives with her mom who is a famous singer.Her mom thinks Sam should have a steady home, so she forces her to move in with her dad.Full Summery inside
1. Chapter 1

**READ:**

**this story is a little different,for one thing, Sam's mom is alive, and her and her mom move to San Francisco when Sam was little.Her mom is a famous singer and travels allot.Sam is always with her, but when Sam is 15, her mom thinks she should get a better education and a steady home.She forces Sam to move in with her dad and his new family. Sam hasn't seen her dad since she was 3 years old. She also hasn't seen a horse since she was three years old. Blackie was still her horse when she was younger, but when Sam leaves with her mom, Blackie escapes and has been on the range ever since.and now for the story:**

Three year old Sam ran around the ranch yard chasing her new border collie puppy Sierra.

"Samantha Anne!Come here!"her Gram shouted.

"You are going to get your brand new dress dirty."her Gram scolded.

"Mom you wouldn't have to worry about her getting it dirty if you would have put her in it.You know Sam, she can't sit still for a minute." Wyatt said to his mother.

"I know, but it was so cute and she has no where to wear it except around the house."Gram said.

Her Gram looked up at Sam.

Then she realized that she wasn't there.

"SAM!"her Gram yelled.

Her dad turned around, he stepped off the porch and looked for his daughter.

''SAM!"her dad shouted with his mom.

Louise stepped out side from the house.

"What happened?"she asked Grace.

"Sam is missing.She was in the yard a minute ago-"Grace was cut off by her son.

"THERE! In the round pen!"he shouted.

The round pen was occupied by Sam's horse Blackie.He was being weaned from his mother Princess Kitty who was in the 10 acre pasture. Blackie was still not trained enough for him to be alone with Sam.

Sam's family ran over to the round pen.What they saw surprised all of them.

Sitting in the middle of the pen was Sam and laying next to her was Blackie.He just raised his head and looked at the small human.When she pulled on his ear he didn't do anything.

Wyatt carefully went in the pen and picked up his daughter and brought her outside the pen.

"Sam didn't we tell you not to go in there."Her father said.

"well she wouldn't have if you would have been watching her in the first place."Louise said.

"It was an accident,it was no ones fault."Wyatt said.

'You put my daughter in danger.That horse is unpredictable.He could have killed her."Louise said, her voice raising.

"Your daughter.She is my kid two you know!"both of their voices kept escalating.

"Both of you!ENOUGH!If you are going to fight, take inside."Grace said.

Louise and Wyatt continued their discussion inside as Grace played with Sam.

An hour later, Louise was coming out the door with two suitcases packed.

"Good bye Grace."Louise said picking up Sam and heading toward her car.Grace looked up at the house and saw her son looking out the window."

"Sam..."

"Sam..."

"SAM!"

Samantha woke up in a start.

She looked around a saw her mother sitting next to her.They were on a plane going back to their apartment in San Francisco.They were coming back from New York after a big concert for her mom.

Last week was Sam's fifteenth birthday.Her mother had bought her a dog as a present.It was a little Maltese puppy.Sam had named it Betty.

She looked out the window,thinking about her dream.That was the last time she ever saw her father.Now it was just her and her mom, and Daniel. Daniel was her mom's body guard.Ever since Louise became a singer, she was always worried something might happed to her or Sam, So she hired Daniel.HE went where ever they did.He was always there.He even had his own separate room in their apartment.

'Sam are you okay?''her mom asked her.

"yeah I'm, fine, just really tired."she answered.

"I've been worried about you.I think all this traveling is getting to you.Which is why I have made a decision."

"What are you talking about?'Sam asked her mother suspiciously.

'I have made plans for you to move in with your father.I think you should get a better education than just a tutor that comes with us.Your flight is next week."Her mom said.

Sam just looked at her mother, not believing what she was hearing.

**WELL! What do you think.Should I keep going or not.TELL ME!!!!I need to know!I also might change the name.If anyone has any suggestions, you know what to do...REVIEW!**

**horselvr101 :**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is chapter two:**

Sam was sitting in her room when her mom walked in.

"I know you think i shouldn't make you go, but just trust me.I know what I am doing.I think you will be happier there."Her mom said sitting down at Sam's desk.

Sam looked at the pictures on her wally. All of them were of her and her mom. Daniel was in some of them too.

Daniel became like family over time.Since he went everywhere with them any way, Sam thought of him as a fatherly figure.

"What time is my flight?''Sam asked.

"At 10 o'clock.You should probably get up at around 7."Her mom said.

"Okay."Sam really didn't feel like talking to her mom right now. She was making her move in with a man she didn't know. She also didn't know if he got remarried or not.

"Well it's late, you should get in bed.You have a long day tomorrow."Her mom said before she left the room.

It took a long time for Sam to fall asleep that night.She kept worrying about what would happen tomorrow.She also had one more worry.The horses.

Sam hadn't even seen a horse since she was three When her parents separated, she just didn't have the passion for them any more.It was also a horses fault that her parents split up.She finally fell asleep with her mind bursting with thoughts.

Sam woke up and looked out her window, it was sunny and bright.She got up and started to get ready for the day.

When she came out to the kitchen, her mom and Daniel was already up and drinking their morning coffee.

"You ready to go?"her mom asked.

Sam just nodded her head.She wanted her mom to feel guilty.

Luise grabed the key es off the wall and Dael grabbed Sam's bags.There was a few because Sam had a lot of clothes.She also had a lot of hair products.

Four hours later Sam was standing in the Darton airport.Her mom said her Gram would be picking her up.

Sam spotted her in minutes.She was wearing a denim jacket with patches and a plain white tee-shirt and old faded ripped jeans. She looked the same as she did 12 years ago.

Sam was wearing skinny jeans, vans, and a blue lace top with a blue and gray plaid blazer.

Her Gram smiled and gave her a hug.

"You have grown so much."she said with tears in her eyes.

Behind Gram was a girl a little younger the Sam.

She waved and came closer.

"Hi, I'm Hanna."the girl said.

"Hello"Sam said.

"I'm Bryanna's daughter."Hanna clarified. 

"Oh,um, who's Bryanna?"Sam asked.

Hanna and her Gram looked at each other.

"Bryanna is your step mother"her Gram answered.

"Oh"was all Sam could say.

The drive to the ranch was silent.Sam just stared out the window.

When they got there, everything was how Sam remembered.The two story white house and green shutters.The ten acre pasture, and the old barn.

Just then, two border collies came bounding up to her.Sam remembered that she used to own a border collie when she lived here.She wondered if one of these was Betty.

Sam went around to get the bags out of the back of the car.

"Don't worry about that,I'll have Aaron get those later."her Gram said.

_Who is Aaron? _Sam thought.

Gram saw the confused look on Sam's face.

"Aaron is a stable hand here. He was abandoned by his family so Byanna took him in when he was just a kid and he has been here ever since. Actually, he is only a year older than you."

"Oh, cool.So can you just show me where I will be staying, I'm kinda tired from the flight."Sam said.

"Yeah, just follow me."her gram said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Oh and I have realized that I have not been putting disclaimers on any of my stories, so this disclaimer will be for this story, all of my stories after, and all my other stories.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own The Phantom Stallion, nor do I own the characters.These both belong to Terry Farley.I am just playing with the characters.**

When they walked inside, Sam looked at all the pictures,trophies, and ribbons on the mantle.

Sam saw one picture with a boy about her age sitting next to Hanna and another girl who looked to be in her early thirties.

_That must be Bryanna and Aaron._Sam thought.

There was also some pictures of her dad.

_He looks so happy._

There was also a lot of first place medals of roping.Sam wondered who these belonged to.

As Sam followed her grandmother up the stairs, she glanced at some pictures on the walls.They were mostly just Hanna, Aaron and a little baby.

When they got to the guest room, Sam saw a lot of baby things like a crib, and bottles, and a changing table.

"We haven't moved Cody's thing out yet, sorry.We have an air mattress that you can sleep on until we buy you new furniture,I hope that's alright."her Gram said.

"That's fine, thanks."Sam said going over to the rolled up mattress sitting in the corner of the room.

"Do you need any help"Hanna asked as her Gram walked away.

"Um no its okay thanks."Sam said.

"Oh,okay."said Hanna looking disappointed.She started to walk away but Sam stopped her.

"Actually, I can use help."Sam said, not wanting to hurt Hanna's feelings.

"Really!''Hanna exclaimed.

Sam laughed at the young girl's excitement.

"Yeah, can you plug this in and help me unroll this."Sam said, handing her the plug.

"Okay"Hanna said doing what she was told.

"So tell me a little about everything here."Sam said.

"Well, I am eleven, Aaron is turning sixteen Saturday, and Cody is 2 month es old. Aaron really isn't my brother, we kinda act it, but we treat him more like friend. He lives with the other stable hands in the bunk house. He said he wanted to. He is cool though, he looks out for me. Mom is really busy lately with work. Dad is staying home more with Cody cause he feels bad that Gram is always doing it.Even though Gram loves to watch him. I am getting a new horse, so I am really excited, and we have three other hands besides Aaron. We have Dallas, Pepper, and Ross."Hanna said.

Sam smiled.Hanna sure did talk fast.And she talked a lot.When she mentioned Dallas, Sam wondered if that was the stable hand that was here when she was younger, the name sure did sound familiar. While Hanna kept talking, Sam worried.

_What am I supposed to do when they want me to ride a horse.I haven't been on one in forever.Even if I some how managed to get on, I have no idea what to do. And I really don't want to meet Bryanna. I just want to go travel with mom.I hate it here. I don't fit in.I never will. Me and mom left this life behind a long time ago. I don't belong here.Why did she make me come?_

A while later, Sam came downstairs with Hanna.

In the kitchen was a whole bunch of women scattering around, cooking, talking, cleaning.

Her Gram walked over when she realized that she was standing there.Hanna had walked away going over to a short blonde woman sitting at the table.

"Gram, what is this?"Sam asked.

"Oh, well, I thought I would invite some neighbors over for a little party.Why don't you go outside, while we cook."her Gram said gently pushing her towards the door.

Hanna followed.

When Sam opened the door, she ran right into a guy that was about a foot taller than her.

Sam was only 5'3", so basically everyone was taller than her.

She took a step back and looked at who she ran into.It was the guy in the pictures on the mantle.

"You must be Aaron."

"You must be Sam"they said at the same time.

They both laughed.

_Wow, he is so hot is person._Sam thought, then she wanted to slap herself for thinking that.

Aaron looked her up and down, checking her out.

_Wow, she is gorgeous!_Aaron thought to himself.He then blushed for thinking that.

"Well I better get inside.Grace wanted me."he said and passed Sam.

Sam then realized that Hanna was standing next to her, giggling.

"What is so funny?"Sam asked sitting down on the porch steps, realizing how many people were here. There was about an extra 35 people standing outside.And about 10 people inside.Sam had no idea the town was this big.

"Oh nothing, just that Aaron likes you."Hanna said giggling harder.

"What do you mean."Sam questioned.

"Did you see his face, he was checking you out."Hanna said.

Just then, 6 boys who were the hottest thing Sam had ever seen walked up to her.

"Hi, who are you?"Sam asked.

"Well,"said one of the guys,"I'm Quinn,this is Bryan,this is Nate,this is Seth, this is Adam,and this, Jake."he said.

**Well there is Chapter 3!R&R!!!!!!!! I love that feeling when people review.It makes you feel proud of the work.Even if it is constructive criticism, I like to know what you do/don't like about my stories.So,please,do me a favor,Review!**

_**horselvr101**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't been on this site in a while.I have been so busy.Well, anyway, here is**

**Chapter 4:**

Jake looked to be the youngest.Kit the oldest.

"Well,I'm Sam."she said.

"So how long are you here?"The guy Quinn introduced as Adam asked.

"Until college."Sam groaned.

"You make it sound like punishment."Quinn said.

"Well, there are some reasons I don't want to be here.I would much rather be traveling to London and Paris, and Ireland with my mom."Sam said.

"You don't need to travel when all you need is right here."said a guy walking up.

"If all i need is is a nightmare, then your right."Sam said.

"You wound me darlin,"Said the guy,"I'm Darrel."

"Sam"she said.

Just then music changed to Sam's favorite song.

Sam smiled and looked at the guys standing in front of her.

"Any of you guys know how to dance?"she asked.

The guy named Adam smiled.

"Let's go."he said and held out his hand.

Sam took and and they walked out to where the make-shift dance floor was.

Adam was amazed that she could dance that good.

When the song ended, Sam and Adam joined the others.

"Wow!Those city girls sure can move."Darrel said.

Sam smiled.

"While my mom traveled, i had allot of time, so I stated to teach myself how to dance."Sam said.

"So, where do you come from?"Kit asked.

"Originally...here."Sam said.

They all gave her looks.

Sam explained whet happened to her parents when she was little, and why she was here.

"So your Wyatt's daughter?Wow, I did not know that."Adam said.

"Hey, you seem pretty cool,"Nate said,"I was thinking that maybe you want to go for a ride tomorrow?"

Sam looked at the ground.

"I don't ride anymore."She said.

Everyone but Darrel looked at her.

"You are a daughter of Wyatt's and you don't ride?I don't believe it."Byran said.

"Well it's true."Sam said.

"Well than, we'll just have to change that now won't we."Seth said.

Sam looked at him.

"What do you mean?Your going to teach me to ride?"Sam asked.

"Why not?If your going to live on a ranch, your gonna have to learn to ride."he said.

"I don't know, I haven't even been near a horse in _years_."Sam said, looking slightly nervous.

"Oh,come on, be at our house tomorrow at 6 a.m."Nate said.

Sam gave in unwillingly.

Sam and the guys hung out the rest of the night, talking and just having fun.

"Guys, I can't even remember the last time I laughed like this."Sam said with a big smile on her face.

Sam looked at her watch and was surprised to see it was already 12:00.

"wow, if you guys want me there at 6, I have to go to sleep."Sam said getting up to go.

"Alright, see you later."Nate said.

Sam went up to her bedroom, to get ready to go to sgo to bed.

_Wow, they are so _hot, Sam thought as she walked to the bathroom to wash off her make-up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The next morning Sam got up at 5, and got ready for the day ahead of her.

She put on her make-up carefully wanting to look good.

When she was done, she went down stairs and waited outside.

Since Sam only just turned fifteen, she couldn't drive yet, so, Jake was picking her up in his truck.

Sam was just about to go in and wait in side when an old blue truck pulled up.

She walked over to it and hoped in.

The ride to the other ranch was silent.

"So, do you know what horse I will be riding?"Sam asked trying to break the silence.

Jake just shrugged.

After that, Sam just stared out the window.

About ten minutes later, they drove up to a beautiful house and barn.

There was a huge pasture, full of horses all eating their morning breakfast.

Kit,Seth,Nate,and Adam walked out of the barn leading the ugliest horse Sam had thought possible.

The horse was covered in mud, even on its face.And the mane was all tangled in mud and dirt and grass too.

"You want me to ride that?"Sam asked.

''Weel first, you have to clean her."Nate asked.

"Ginger loves to roll in the mud."Adam explained.

Sam sighed and went to work.

It took Sam an hour and a half to clean her.

When she was done, Ginger looked like a show horse, she was a golden chestnut with a deep muscular chest, and a beautiful long flowing tail and mane.

"Okay, now we are going to tack her up."Seth said.

Sam took the saddle and saddle pad and put them on the horse.Then she looked at Nate for help.

"Tighten the cinch."he told her.

Sam tightened the cinch and Nate guided her on how to put the bridle on.

''You ready to get on?"Adam asked.

"I think so."Sam said

Adam gave Sam a leg up.

Sam smiled.

"I feel so tall."Sam smiled.

Jake was standing a few feet away, and smiled when he saw how beautiful the girl was on that horse.

_She looks so strong and independent, and that smile, it's... Beautiful._Jake thought.

Seth led Ginger into the ring.

"Okay, now, squeeze your legs to tell her to walk." Kit said.

Sam squezzed her legs and the horse picked up a walk instentley.

THey walked around the ring a few times, then they picked up a trot.

Sam was bumbing all over the place.

"Try and feel the horse, move with her."Kit said.

It took Sam a while to get the hang of the trot.Time passed by fast.By the time Sam dismounted, It was already 10 a.m.

"Good job!"they all congrajulated her.

"Tomarrow we will start the lope.It's easiar than the trot."Kit said.

"Alright."Sam said heading to Jake's truck since he was driving her home.

"Oh,Sam,"Nate called after her.

Sam turned around.

"I was wondering if maybe you would want to go to the movies with me tonight, if your not doing any thing."he asked.

Dad wanted to have a 'family' dinner, but Sam really didn't want to. She wanted nothing to with her dad or his 'new family'.

"Sure, what time."

"I'll pick you up at 4."

"See you then."Sam said getting into the truck.

**R&R!!**

**thank you to my 4 reveiwrs so far:**

**iceqween**

**courtney**

**meggyandHaku**

**and**

**blackmidnight1**

**Please, KeepReveiwing!**


End file.
